La Pelirroja
by gasaiy445
Summary: Por mas que lo intenta Zoro no puede negarse a asistir a la fiesta que celebra su propia compañía, esa noche vivirá horas de libertinaje que no son nada comparado con el erotismo que desencadena cierta Pelirroja. (palabras fuertes y lemon del bueno)
1. la vi de lejos

LA PELIRROJA.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son del maestro Eiichiro Oda.

Disfruten!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estoy medio despierto tumbado en la cama con las luces apagadas. Las vibraciones sobre la mesa me despertaron, enredado entre sabanas y con pereza estire el brazo hasta alcanzar el celular. 9:20 pm. Parece que dormí más de lo que creí, 15 mensajes de 6 chats, 19 llamadas pérdidas. Ignore todo.

Me senté en el borde de la cama con los codos en las piernas y con las manos entre mi cabello verde a repasar el día, pensándolo bien Hoy amanecí con el pie izquierdo, para empezar llevaba dos días prácticamente sin dormir por estar preparando un caso importante y cuando estoy trasnochado no hay absolutamente nadie que me aguante el mal genio. Ni mi asistente, que renunció hoy. Dejándome desubicado y con mucho trabajo encima. Por si fuera poco el maldito de sanji se quedó con uno de mis mejores clientes. Suspire cansado al levantarme de la cama.

Hoy es la fiesta anual de la firma de abogados "Muguiwara" de la cual soy miembro fundador junto a luffy y sanji. Y por ende anfitrión de evento. Lo que me impide poder faltar. Desearía poder faltar, en especial esta ocasión pues luffy decidió realizarla en un antro y yo odio los antros. Algunos invitados son fiscales y jueces casi ancianos que pasan sus vidas de mansión en mansión tomando té caro por las tardes es decir "gente estirada". Realmente no los imaginó bailando en un antro, pero así es luffy tiene una forma de pensar poco convencional, quizá por eso logramos tanto éxito en tan poco tiempo.

También asistirán los peces gordos del país, funcionarios del gobierno, mafiosos, políticos, abogados de todo tipo, gente corrupta y valerosos militares. tendremos un amplio menú de personas esta noche además de la presencia de representantes de empresas reconocidas y sólo por deducción imaginó que sanji habrá contratado "Damas de compañía" para entretener a los señores.

Detuve mi impulso de pensar en cosas estresantes y me dirigí al baño arrastrando los pies. Luego de unos minutos salí con la toalla enredada en la cintura. Tenía bien merecida la ducha fría que me acabó de dar, camine al armario aún goteando agua. Una de las grandes ventajas de ser hombre es que siempre sabes que ponerte a la primera. Nunca he sido de jeans y converse. Lo mío es la ropa elegante y cara, ahora puedo darme estos lujos gracias a mi trabajo. Rápidamente descolgué algunas prendas y me las lleve a la habitación.

Me desnude Frente al enorme espejo de la pared, Termine de secar la humedad de mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo peine con las manos mi cabello aprovechando que esta mojado y procedí a vestirme de pies a cabeza de negro. omití la corbata pero conserve la chaqueta encima de la camisa manga larga de seda, en momentos como estos agradezco tener una ama de llaves tan eficaz, mi ropa esta pulcramente planchada y los zapatos perfectamente cuidados, creó que le daré un aumento.

Regrese al baño por un poco de colonia, busque la maraña de llaves que suelo cargar siempre, el móvil y la billetera. Sin más me dispuse a salir del departamento, camine por el pasillo y espere el ascensor. Al abrirse las puertas de este me encontré a mi vecina Robín quién se sorprendió al verme. Con una sonrisa lasciva Me observó de arriba a abajo sin ningún disimulo y culminó dedicándome una mirada pícara de esas que sólo una mujer madura puede hacer. Yo sólo me límite a sonreír de medio lado mirándola fijamente. así estuvimos dos segundos hasta que las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse, las detuve y entre en el interior del ascensor al mismo tiempo ella salió caminando frente a mi, llevaba una falda tubo vino tinto que le quedaba estupenda, me deleite mirando sus piernas firmes y ese trasero carnoso, pero de nuevo las puertas se cerraron y término la diversión.

Nunca he cruzado palabras con Robín, entre miradas siempre me dice todo. Hace tiempo que la hubiera follado si su esposo no fuera cocodrile, cliente fiel de la firma. Resulta que el tipo siempre esta metido en líos con la justicia y nosotros nos encargamos de sacarlo ileso. El nos paga cualquier cantidad de dinero que pidamos por nuestros servicios, simplemente es una mina de oro que no puedo perder.

Finalmente Descendí hasta el sótano del edificio donde esta el parqueadero de vehículos. A lo lejos divise mi coche alemán y fije el curso hacia el. Es fácil perderse en un parqueadero y más si no encuentras tu carro, me ha pasado.

Era una noche fría, Conduje sin afán por la autopista que lleva al centro de la ciudad, no tarde ni 20 minutos en llegar. Para mi sorpresa había una fila enorme en la entrada principal del antro, casi paso de largo por querer descubrir hasta donde llegaba la fila pero ignore mi curiosidad para detenerme frente a la fachada, salí del auto y el valet ya me esperaba para que le diera las llaves. Se las entregue y dirigí la mirada a la entrada, con sólo dar dos pasos los mastodontes que custodiaban la amplia puerta se apartaron para cederme el paso, una vez ingrese en la edificación arquitectónicamente extraña, me golpeó el sonido estruendoso de la música y las luces chillonas me dejaron ciego por unos segundos. Camine entre la multitud de mujeres "Medio vestidas" que se me acercaban. Busque con la mirada a los imbéciles de mis amigos, a lo lejos reconocí pocos rostros que se me hacían familiares pero no los vi por ningún lado.

Decidí subir al segundo piso, creó que es la zona VIP, Así que de nuevo tuve que luchar por avanzar entre ese mar de gente que no conocía, algunos tipos se me acercaban a decirme cosas como "Felicidades Muguiwara" o " Gran fiesta Zoro " y yo sólo pensaba "Quien carajos eres?" finalmente llegue al segundo piso, subí por unas escaleras trasparentes parecían vidrio al igual que el piso, si miraba abajo veía las cabezas de la gente bailando en el primer piso. Aquí la música esta un poco más baja y gracias a Dios la luz es normal, no espabila, ni cambia de colores, ni sube, ni baja, no se mueve. Es Normal!

Alcance a escucha la escandalosa risa de luffy, mire alrededor y sabía quien era todo el mundo, ahora me siento un poco más cómodo. Caminé unos metros mientras saludaba a los invitados hasta que me tope con la mesa de mis compañeros.

-Miren quien apareció al fin!- Viví Nefertari la novia de luffy se levantó a saludarme. La abrase y le respondí el saludo.

-Empezaba a preocuparme, pensé que te habías perdido o algo- dijo Kaya la esposa de ussop.

-incluso yo pensé que me había equivocado de antro. Porque hay tanta gente?- pregunte tomando asiento al lado del estúpido rubio.

\- hay alcohol gratis y mujeres por todos lados, cualquiera querría colarse- dijo Sanji sirviéndome un trago.

-Por cierto, chicas. Se ven preciosas- le dije a ambas dando el primer sorbo a la bebida.

-Te gusta mi vestido- dijo Kaya emocionada -Me lo trajo usopp de su último viaje.

-Es realmente encantador. El diseño me recuerda cierta marca francesa- comentó sanji haciéndose el interesante.

Me acomode en el asiento con el vaso entre las manos, observe el panorama a mi alrededor sin prestar atención a la charla de mi mesa, al fondo del salón donde la luz no alcanza a llegar algo llamó mi atención, el mismísimo kizaru, héroe nacional estaba dándole mano a una prostituta de poca monta. No se de que me sorprendo, apuesto que muchos de los presentes vinieron con esas intenciones. De un momento a otro las chicas se levantaron diciendo que iban al tocador y quedamos sólo nosotros cuatro sentados en la mesa.

-No creen que este alboroto dañara nuestra reputación?- preguntó ussop.

-la nuestra? No estamos haciendo nada malo. Quizá la reputación de nuestros invitados se vea afectada. Pero, por favor. esta gente tiene a la prensa en la palma de la mano, ningún medio de comunicación transmitirá sobre esta noche.-Respondió sanji

-Yo sólo les di un motivo para festejar libremente y que salieran de sus mundos grises.- dijo luffy.- El lunes todo el mundo olvidará esto.

-Creó que esta fiesta terminara en Orgia- dije.

-ya veo... pues que aprovechen los solteros!- dijo luffy - Sanji ! Zoro ! Disfruten por mi y ussop.

-No terminara en Orgia, idiota. Sólo es una suposición.- dije sirviendo otro trago -por nada del mundo participaría en una puta Orgia.

-Aburrido- dijo sanji.

-A diferencia de ti, yo si tengo estándares- le respondí entre dientes.

-por supuesto, si eres el señor "nadie-es-suficiente-para-mi"-bufo el maldito estúpido buscando pelea.

-quieres que te rompa la cara, imbécil?- dije cada vez más cerca de darle un puñetazo.

-Oigan, Oigan estamos en un lugar publico- dijo vivi a mis espaldas -Respire profundo y ignore a sanji por el resto de la noche.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Es la 1:30 am y la fiesta ya alcanzó su cúspide, deambule por el primer piso hasta que me tope con Law en la barra, tenía una cara de aburrimiento peor que la mía. Tome asiento a su lado.

-gracias por invitarme- dijo lleno de sarcasmo.

-veo que estas de buen humor, Law- dije conteniendo la risa, no se porque, pero ver a alguien sufriendo más que yo, me hizo sentir mejor.

-en que pensaban cuando hicieron esto ?- dijo dando un largo sorbo a su bebida.

-Que te dijera... Luffy es el hombre más impredecible que existe.

-Me iré pronto, Estoy intentando escoger a alguna chica para llevarme a casa. No decido si Monet o Baby 5. También me interesa Violet, pero ya me acosté con ella. No me gusta repetir- ambos giramos dando la espalda a la barra y quedando frente a la pista de Baile mirando a las chicas que bailaban distraídas.

-Eres imposible de complacer, escoge a alguien a la suerte y ya.-dije sin ganas.

Seguí mirando sin prestar atención hasta que me tope con la perfección hecha mujer. Llevaba vestido corto ceñido al cuerpo, el color rojo vivo de la prenda realza la blancura de su piel, el llamativo escote en el frente me deja imaginar la redondez de sus pechos, cintura escasa y caderas anchas, me tiene hipnotizado. Ese cabello largo hasta la cintura enmarca su cara coqueta, parece una mujer juguetona.

-Law, Quien es la peliroja?- dije poniéndome de pie.

-nami, por que?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará.

Actualizare pronto.

Próximo capitulo habrá lemon :D


	2. ebrios y mas ebrios

Los personajes no me pertenecen son del maestro Eiichiro Oda.

La Pelirroja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Law seguía a mi lado, igual de indeciso y confundido que hace 15 minutos. El es una de esas personas que le da vueltas a todo buscando la situación que más lo beneficie pero la indecisión no hace parte del su personalidad, aunque no lo parezca debe estar borracho. Por eso no diferencia entre una chica y otra. No me gusta hacer de niñera pero Más tarde le haré una llamada a Bepo para que venga por el.

Volví la mirada a ella, quería saber que hacia a cada segundo, no esta sola hay tres mujeres con las que conversa y se ríe mientras baila, ya la observe más tiempo del que debo admitir. Para subir una montaña Puedes tardar 1 día o 1 año, yo decidí tardar 1 dia. De un sólo trago acabe mi bebida, deje el vaso de vidrio sobre la madera de la barra con la firme intención de caminar hacia ella y hacer mi jugada. No alcance ni a dar un paso cuando escuche una botella romperse, de inmediato mire en dirección al sonido sólo para confirmar mis sospechas, Law se había quedado dormido sobre la barra y de paso tumbo todo lo que había encima por suerte la música esta tan alta que nadie se dio cuenta excepto yo y el que atendía. Nunca había visto a Law tan borracho como para caer dormido de la nada.

-Eh, llévate a tu amigo ebrio de aquí. Esta estorbando y apesta a alcohol- dijo el tipo que sirve los tragos.

Todo el puto antro esta lleno de ebrios a punto de desmayarse y la presencia de law es la única que le fastidia. Lo mire fijamente, dándole oportunidad de que me reconociera y se disculpara por su comentario. Sostuve la mirada unos segundos, como el imbécil no decía nada simplemente le Sonreí. Memorice el nombre de la etiqueta en su camisa. Mañana Haré que lo despidan.

-Ese es tu nombre?- pregunte.

-Si. Por?- dijo el maldito levantando una ceja.

-El mío es Roronoa Zoro deberías buscarlo el google- De inmediato el tipo se fue, ignorante de su futuro.

Mire a law, Porque a mi ? la idea de irme sonaba tentadora pero No pude dejarlo solo, Le di cachetadas sin fuerza y lo zarandee hasta que despertó más desubicado que al principió. Ella tendrá que esperar, Suspire resignado antes de echarme su brazo al hombro y ayudarlo a caminar como quien lleva un herido.

-Y tu Quien eres?- dijo entre cerrando los ojos para intentar reconocerme.

-zoro- dije poniendo los ojos en blanco. Pendiente de que no se tropezara.

-ah! Zoro!- dijo riéndose a carcajadas de una manera muy estúpida, no puedo creer que este sea Law. definitivamente el alcohol hace destrozos hasta en la personalidad más fría y calculadora.

-voy a enviarte a casa en un taxi, entendiste ?- dije lo más lento y claro que pude con la esperanza de que comprendiera esa simple frase.

-Queee? Noo! Espera, espera, espera! Debemos volver olvide algo- dijo frenando la caminata.

-enserio? Que olvidaste?- pregunte preocupado.

-A Monet ! Necesitó tener sexo- dijo poniendo una cara de tragedia.

Lo ignore, conté hasta 10 para calmar mis ganas de dejarlo botado en alguna esquina del antro. Trate de empujarlo para continuar nuestro camino a la salida pero se negaba a moverse.

-Camina Law! No hemos avanzado nada!- Dije con mal genio disfrazado de impaciencia.

-Volvamos por monet, sin ella no podré hacer nada esta noche.- dijo decidido.

-Con ella o sin ella, igual no podrás hacer nada. Estas tan ebrio que no se te parará y quedarás en ridículo- dije deseando que ese argumento fuera suficiente para que desistiera de la idea de volver. Se quedó pensativo unos segundos parece que atiné.

-Entonces vamos donde luffy- propuso con los ojos iluminados.

-Concedido!- dije sin pensarlo dos veces, gire sobre mis talones aliviado pues realmente prefiero subir escaleras a atravesar la amplia pista de baile esquivando gente sudada, luffy y sanji sabrán que hacer. Ellos tienen más experiencia en estas situaciones pues siempre lidiaban con mis borracheras de hace unos años. Hasta el día de hoy nunca había tenido que ser "el amigo salvavidas" yo siempre estuve del otro lado de la historia.

Continuamos nuestro chueco y disparejo camino hasta las escaleras, cuando pisamos el primer escalón voltee a mirar a Law, sudaba frio además estaba pálido como muerto.

-Ánimo ya casi llegamos- dije avanzando los siguientes escalones.

-No me siento bien- dijo arrugando la cara.

-Me vomitas y te mato- le advertí.

-Porque eres tan malo conmigo?- dijo haciendo un puchero. Que carajos fue eso? Yo solo Volví a ignorarlo.

Llegue al último escalón mas cansado de lo que creí que llegaría, pues Law cada vez se apoyaba más en mi, termine prácticamente cargando todo su peso. Menos mal estoy acostumbrado ha hacer ejercicio a diario de no ser así probablemente no hubiéramos avanzado ni medio trayecto. Mi mirada automáticamente se fue hacia el sitio donde estuve sentado unas horas antes, afortunadamente luffy y sanji siguen en el mismo lugar. Camine sin afán, cuando al fin estuve frente a ellos tire el inútil cuerpo de Law sobre una silla y me senté al lado de luffy tratando de normalizar mi acelerada respiración.

-Que le hiciste a Torao?- balbuceo luffy con la boca llena de comida.

-Se lo hizo el solo- dije.

Ahora más calmado, mire bien la cantidad de platos y botellas vacías amontonadas, sanji estaba sentado en el largo sofá junto a la mesa con dos mujeres en cada brazo. Vi a algunas mas alrededor de luffy pero este no les prestaba atención. además usopp, Kaya y viví no estaban por ningún lado.

-Donde están los demás?- pregunte.

-Se fueron hace una hora- contestó luffy. Mire el reloj, ya son las 2:30 AM

Sanji hizo una seña con la mano, al momento aparecieron dos rubias preciosas de senos enormes sentadas frente nuestro.

-Guarde las mejores prostitutas para nosotros, disfruten el show- dijo Hundiéndose en el sofá.

A pesar de ser un espectáculo vulgar se besaban de manera exquisita. Ella metía y sacaba a su antojo la lengua de la boca de su compañera. La rubia 1 no lleva escote pero tampoco brasier, desde aquí puedo ver perfectamente como sus cafés pezones erectos intentan romper la delgada y traslucida tela blanca de su apretada camisa de mangas. La rubia 2 tenía las tetas aun mas grandes y los pezones rosados lo se porque esta llevaba desabotonado prácticamente toda la parte de arriba de el vestido. Ambas se restregaba lentamente la una contra la otra. La escena me esta calentando, mis ojos siguen el movimiento de sus manos. no puedo dejar de mirarlas. Ellas disfrutan de saber que tienen toda nuestra atención. Incluso Law salió de su estado vegetal sólo para disfrutar de ellas. Carajo! Se me esta poniendo dura.

Huí del sitio, fui al baño y me encerré en uno de los cubículos. respire, intente calmarme. Desabroche el cinturón, luego el botón y la corredera del pantalón. Con dificultad logre orinar, gracias a que no la tenía completamente erecta de otra forma hubiera sido imposible. Fue relajante expulsar todo el líquido que había acumulado durante la noche. me apoye en uno de los lados de cubículo quedando frente al retrete. Hice todo lo que pude por poner mi mente en blanco para detener la creciente erección pero todo fue en vano. No puedo sacarme de la cabeza a esas mujeres, ellas van y vienen de mi memoria como pequeños flashes de cada gesto, cada mirada, cada rose, cada mordisco, cada apretón. lo recuerdo todo. Mi inoportuna erección empieza a hacerse dolorosa.

Escuche un gemido que provenía del cubículo de al lado, seguido de una palmada y un gruñido. Mi suerte no puede ser peor, hay una pareja follando cerca. ella suena increíble, gime de manera melodiosa. Definitivamente ya es caso perdido intentar frenar mi dureza así que mejor me hago cargo de esto. Rodeé mi miembro con la mano derecha para iniciar a subir y bajar varias veces, escuche otra palmada seguido de un gemido más fuerte, parece que le esta palmeando las nalgas mientras la penetra, seguí con el mismo movimiento arriba y abajo pero ahora mas veloz, me detuve en la punta para acariciarla lentamente con tres dedos pulgar, índice y corazón, se siente de maravilla. Ella no paraba de maldecir ni de gemir exigiendo mas y más, lo que me alentaba ha masturbarme más rápido y fuerte. Puse mis pies a la anchura de los hombros, con el brazo izquierdo me apoye en la pared de enfrenté y con la mano derecha seguí con lo mío hasta que no aguante más y me vine en el retrete. Mi pecho subía y bajaba, gotas de sudor corrían por mi garganta.

Acomode mi ropa y sali del cubículo directo al lavamanos, acumule agua entre mis manos para lavarme la cara, humedecí mi cabello y con una de las toallas de bajo el lavamanos seque el sudor. Mire mi semblante en el espejo, eso estuvo genial. Di la vuelta para marcharme pero antes de salir observe el cubículo junto al mío creó que no se percataron de mi presencia.

Cerré la puerta de los baños tras de mi. No quería volver a la mesa así que Deambule un poco, a lo lejos vi a smoker, torpemente logre evitarlo. El es buena persona y todo eso, pero siempre que me ve hace todo lo posible por armar una cita para presentarme a su sobrina una tal tashigi. Estoy cansado de decirle que no me interesa tener una relación sería. Entonces fui en dirección contraria a el. Sentí la garganta seca, así que solo fui por un tragó pero me quede en la barra del segundo piso esta la atiende una chica, en la etiqueta de su camisa dice "camie".

-Que quieres tomar?- dijo.

Sin decir una palabra Señale la botella que tenía en su mano, ella entendió así que me sirvió lo que le pedí. El segundo piso ni esta tan lleno como al principio, la gente ha empezado a irse o están bailando en el primer piso. Sentí un toquecito en el hombro izquierdo, me gire y inmediatamente Sonreí. Extendí mi mano y intente presentarme pero ella me dijo:

-Ya se quien eres y creó que sabes quien soy.

-sólo se tu nombre- dije.

-con eso basta- dijo dándole un sorbo a su copa. Mi mirada se desvío a su pecho.

-lindo collar- dije al ver que se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando el escote.

-No llevó ningún collar- dijo incrédula.

-No? Creí ver uno- dije divertido.

-Tienes mala vista- dijo sonriendo.

-Cuanto has tomado esta noche?- pregunte.

-lo suficiente- dijo.

-creó que tu y yo somos los únicos sobrios- respondi

-El destino nos ha unido- dijo terminando su bebida.

-Esta fiesta no tiene nada más que ofrecerme. Quieres venir conmigo ?- dije.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continúara…

Trataré de actualizar pronto.

(Gracias por los review. Me hicieron feliz )


	3. como modelo de pasarela

Los personajes no me pertenecen son del genio Eiichiro Oda.

 **LA PELIRROJA.**

.

.

.

.  
.

La tome de la mano para que no se quedara atrás mientras atravesábamos el gentío buscando la salida al parqueadero, varias mujeres de alrededor miraban a Nami de pies a cabeza con desprecio y envidia, incluso cuchicheaban entre ellas mientras se acomodaban el escote y el maquillaje frente a mí, como si se me ofrecieran, intentado que yo cambiará de opinión sobre pasar la noche con ella. Pensé que Nami estaría avergonzada pero para sorpresa mía fue todo lo contrario, caminaba a mi lado con habilidad de una modelo en pasarela, con la frente en alto ignorando al mundo. Como si ningún comentario fuera suficiente para herirla, Como si estuviera en medio de un tiroteo y pudiera esquivar todas las balas. No hay nada más lindo en este mundo que una mujer segura de si misma. La solté de la mano y pase mi brazo Por sus hombros al tiempo que afane el paso, definitivamente necesito salir de aquí.

Bajamos unos cuantos escalones y llegamos al garaje subterráneo donde estaban acumulados los autos. El ballet se me acercó a preguntar por el modelo de mi carro, le respondí y desapareció a buscarlo. El lugar estaba desolado era el escenario perfecto para una película de suspenso. Ella se arrecosto a una columna y yo me paré frente suyo con las manos en los bolsillos, juntos esperamos frente a la rampa de salida en total silencio. Hace frío, la brisa helada se coló y nos golpeó de frente. Ella Se abrazó a si misma temblando, debe estar pasándolo peor porque tiene menos ropa que yo. Me quite la chaqueta y se la ofrecí sin decir nada. Nami vaciló antes de tomarla.

-Te estas tomando muchas molestias conmigo- dijo mientras le ayudaba a ponérsela.

-Sólo es una chaqueta. No es como si me fuera a enamorar de ti- dije.

En eso llegó el ballet con mi auto, le di su propina y se marchó. Abrí la puerta del copiloto para Nami, una vez ella estuvo adentro me dirigí a mi asiento, cerré tras de mí y arranqué. La madrugada es silenciosa de este lado de la ciudad, a pesar de haber conducido sólo unos pocos kilómetros parece que nos alejamos tres ciudades de ese sitio bullicioso y aturdidor. Voltee a mirarla cuando me sentí observado. Admito que me distraje al verla porque mi chaqueta le queda enorme, es demasiado grande para ella. Ya no se ve sexy sino tierna.

-Pareces pensativo- comento ella.

-solo disfruto del silencio, nunca había pasado por aquí ha está hora- respondí encendiendo la calefacción.

-No te gusta salir de fiesta, cierto?

-cómo sabes? Se nota tanto- respondí riendo.

-nunca te había visto por aquí- dijo

-sinceramente sólo voy a antros cuando se me antoja follar- confesé.

-hoy viniste con intenciones de follar?- preguntó sonriendo.

-no. Hoy, en especial hoy tenía ganas de huir apenas pudiera pero luego te vi, una cosa llevó a la otra y aquí estamos.

-ahora tienes ganas de follar?- volvió a preguntar mordiéndose los labios.

-muchas ganas- dije haciéndome el desinteresado. Mirando al frente, pendiente del camino.

Se hizo una cola en el cabello, esto se pondrá bueno. Apreté con fuerza el volante y Pise el acelerador, en este preciso momento me urge estar frente a la puerta de mi apartamento.

El recorrido se me hizo eterno y eso que las avenidas estaban desiertas. No sé en qué parte del edificio dejé botado mi carro, yo solo sé que el ascensor donde estoy encerrado se hace cada vez más estrecho en mi mente por culpa de la presencia de Nami. Ella observa su reflejo en las puertas del elevador, acomodando su vestido como si yo no estuviera ahí. Ya se quitó la chaqueta hace varios minutos y para mi volvió a ser la portada de Play Boy. Debo calmarme, respira Zoro. Quiero jugar un poco más con ella antes llegar al grano.

La fastidiosa musiquita del ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. La tome de la mano para guiarla a mi puerta, menos mal logre tranquilizarme, me divertí al imaginar mi torpeza introduciendo la llave en la cerradura si estuviera igual de nervioso y afanado como hace un instante. Abrí la puerta haciendo un pequeño ademán para que Nami ingresará primero, apenas avanzó unos pasos cerré tras de mí la puerta.

-linda casa. Es demasiado amplio- dijo hurgando con la mirada cada detalle en su campo visual.

-Es más de lo que necesito pero estoy tan acostumbrado a este lugar que no me imagino viviendo en otro sitio- dije - que quieres tomar?

-vino- dijo caminado hacia el balcón. Yo me desvié a la cocina. Lo único que separa el salón de estar de la cocina es el mesón. Ese mesón gris, frío y ordinario. Desde que me mudé no puedo evitar pensar que lo trajeron de una morgue porque parece más para realizar autopsias que para cortar alimentos. Pero no me desagrada la idea.

Donde carajos se guarda el vino? Me pregunte abriendo y cerrando cajones a la loca. No se ni porque tengo cocina. Desayuno, almuerzo y ceno en la calle. Cuando estuve a punto de rendirme encontré la mentada botella de vino. Serví dos copas y alcance a Nami.

Caminé con cuidado de no derramar una gota sobre la alfombra. Me la encontré apoyada en el barandal dándome la espalda. Las luces de la ciudad le hacían un fondo perfecto, el amanecer combina con esa cabellera pelirroja que tanto me gusta. Desee tener una cámara a la mano. La interrumpí para ofrecerle su bebida.

-me encanta la vista- dijo dando el primer sorbo.

-Me gusta más la vista que tengo ahora- dije sin dejar de mirarla. Ella sonrió.

Me senté en una de las sillas de jardín que tengo en el balcón. Termine mi bebida mientras tonteábamos y hablamos de trivialidades, me hizo reír de verdad en más de una ocasión. Resultó ser una persona divertida, hacía tiempo que no me topaba con alguien así. Me hizo pensar en lo cuadrado y rutinario que se ha vuelto mi mundo. Ella aún tiene la Copa medio llena apenas ha tomado 3 tragos, los he estado contando. Empiezo a impacientarme.

-Nami. Ven acá- dije. Ella se acercó curiosa. Hice que se sentara en mis piernas de medio lado. Está muy cerca puedo sentir su aroma, mirándola desde aquí su piel es aún más perfecta. Le arrebate la Copa de su mano para ponerla a un lado. Nami entendió mis intenciones y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos mirándome fijamente esperando ansiosa a que la besara, yo tenía mis manos en sus caderas. Cada vez me acercaba más lentamente a su boca, quería ver cuánto resistía. Cuando estuve a punto de rozar sus labios la esquivé y fui directo a su cuello, la bese desde el hombro hasta el oído de un lado a otro, pude ver a Nami cerrar los ojos, medio abrir la boca, echar la cabeza hacia atrás y moverse ligeramente lo que me permite besarla mejor.

Mis manos comenzaron a sentirse inquietas por ello decidieron vagar por sus piernas. Acaricie sus muslos, abrí las manos lo más que pude, quería sentir el calor de su cuerpo lo más posible, incluso cada vez rozaba con más fuerza su cuerpo, la apreté de las caderas de forma brusca, ella hizo un intento por ocultar su gemido pero yo lo escuché y fue como si me inyectaran adrenalina. Quiero colarme bajo su vestido, la deseo, la deseo, la deseo, la ropa me estorba, me siento desesperado tanto así que no me di cuenta de que ya la estaba besando. Ella sigue mi ritmo, esta sincronizada con migo. Sus manos están entre mi cabello, su lengua se apodera de mí boca, su respiración esta agitada puedo sentirlo claramente porque se pecho está demasiado pegado al mío. Me voy a ahogar, necesito respirar. Me separé de ella con los pulmones a punto de explotar y el corazón latiendo a toda marcha. No deje de mirarla, Nami tenía los párpados dilatados y respiraba por la boca afanada de recuperar el aire gastado.

-levantarte- le pedí apenas pude hablar- vamos a mi cama.

Ella obedeció, la guíe a mi habitación mientras en el camino me quite la camisa, los zapatos y las medias. Cuando estuvimos frente al colchón la tumbe en la cama de la manera más delicada que pude y aun así no fue delicado. Desde la cama ella tiene una vista de completa de mí, me miro con cara de lujuria insaciable, como si estuviera viendo a un Dios griego. No se por qué pero me sentí alagado.

Me agache para quitarle los tacones, la bese desde los dedos a la rodilla y de la rodilla al muslo. El contacto con su piel es caliente. Podría hacer esto todo el día, alce su vestido para abrirme paso entre sus piernas, pero que buena vista!

-delicioso- dije al ver sus bragas de encaje blanco empapadas. No puede evitar pasar mi lengua. Ella arqueo la espalda apenas me sintió.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará.


End file.
